


Volti Subito

by Tahiel



Series: Pliroy Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Crossdressing, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pliroy Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiel/pseuds/Tahiel
Summary: PliroyWeek 2017Day 3: FashionJean-Jacques es el hijo mayor del Don de la mafia, y Yuri Plisetsky el asesino contratado para acabar con él.Lo que comenzó como una misión ordinaria terminó saliéndose de las manos. Mucho, y muy mal.





	

Con su respiración acompasada, su mirada inquieta, y una sonrisa formada precisamente para destilar ese aire sutil de misterio casual, Yuri Plisetsky hacía su mayor esfuerzo por rechazar los acercamientos y ofrecimientos de tragos por parte de camareros a nombre de otros invitados a esa fiesta en exceso ostentosa. El festejo se estaba llevando a cabo en un gran salón de hotel, y él, como asesino contratado, estaba ahí esperando (no del todo paciente) a que llegara su momento para actuar.

Los minutos pasaron, y desde su ingreso y durante la espera a que su objetivo siquiera se dignara a aparecer _de una maldita vez_ , Yuri notó las poco sutiles miradas varias capturadas sobre su persona, probablemente perdidas en su belleza o lo grácil de sus movimientos.

O tal vez era que el traje que llevaba puesto tuviera alguna influencia en la ecuación: un elegante vestido de Elie Saab que iba ceñido perfectamente a su cuerpo—detalle cortesía de Mila, quien ante la conclusión de _Yuri tendrá que infiltrarse en una fiesta de la mafia_ que como equipo acordaron, llegó a la base de operaciones de lo más campante con un ejemplar de la última colección de vestidos de noche y hasta con accesorios que iban a juego.

(a pesar de que el crossdressing (y todo lo que este involucraba) no era para nada algo extraño en un trabajo como el suyo—el hecho de tener peso en las reacciones de los demás era algo que lo colmaba de una extraña sensación de poder, una que le hacía sentir una pequeña puntada de orgullo, incluso si ese no fuera el momento para aquello.)

Tuvo que suspirar y contar hasta diez.

Ahí fue cuando las palabras cortas y precisas de la explicación que Otabek hizo del plan sonaron en el fondo en su cabeza de manera que le volvían a dar coherencia a todo el asunto: _Te infiltras, llamas la atención del objetivo, lo asesinas cuando estén a solas y luego avisas para comenzar con el escape._

Yuri terminó de contar e inmediatamente volvió a la realidad.

Ahora bien, el objetivo: El hijo mayor Alain Leroy, el Don de la mafia franco-canadiense—su hijo, quien era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión del cargo una vez su este se retirara, o fuese asesinado, lo que llegara a suceder primero.

Lo único que Yuri sabía con certeza era que había mucho dinero involucrado en la transacción— Mila era la que manejaba los detalles que a sus ojos eran irrelevantes, como la identidad del cliente y los motivos de este.

A Yuri le bastaba con un dónde y un cuándo. Para el cómo ya habría tiempo.

Colarse en la fiesta del hampa resultó menos complicado de lo que con su equipo planearon en un comienzo. Para futuras ocasiones procurarían recordar que en esa clase de eventos las damas de compañía entraban en grupos y el staff de seguridad no tenía permitido tocarlas más allá de una revisión superficial.

Poco más de una hora después de haber ingresado fue que divisó a lo lejos a su objetivo y, vaya grata sorpresa; Jean-Jacques Leroy se veía mucho, _mucho_ mejor en persona que en las fotografías de la ficha que le entregaron.

Decir que no pudo contener su media sonrisa sería una declaración insuficiente.

Se acercó, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar el salón un camarero descuidado se atravesó en su camino, provocando que por una fracción de segundo él perdiera la estabilidad y un campo visual limpio hacia Leroy. Yuri no cayó, pero el camarero de todos modos se sintió obligado a disculparse. Para cuando Yuri volviera a quedar a solas y pudiera componer la fachada de su personaje, su objetivo ya no estaba por donde ser visto.

La lista de insultos que Yuri creó en su mente fue desde el ruso hasta el inglés y cruzando algunos idiomas intermedios. Él sabía que debía conservar un ánimo tranquilo, calmado y compuesto si quería mantener su éxito en el rubro, pero es que el impulso del momento le hizo sentir impotencia, todo eso sumado a la cantidad de molestias que se estaba tomando para una misión que en la práctica no debería requerirlas.

Estaba impaciente y necesitaba un trago, Yuri concluyó. Prefirió alejarse de los meseros y dirigirse directamente a una de las tantas mesas repletas de bebidas. Fue al estirar el brazo a una que su mano chocó con la de alguien más.

“Oh, las damas primero.”

Rápidamente miró a su izquierda, dirección de donde provino esa voz nueva plagada de confianza. La sorpresa de Yuri fue real al encontrarse de repente a pocos centímetros de Jean-Jacques Leroy.

“¿Cómo te llamas, _hermosa_?”

Yuri cogió una copa (con cierta fuerza) y luego jugueteó con esta, sonriendo de medio lado, luchando por no fruncir el ceño en disgusto al apodo y al mismo tiempo asegurándose que al hablar su acento ruso sonara más marcado de lo normal en la voz femenina que tenía preparada.

“¿Es totalmente necesario que te lo diga?”

El mayor se le quedó mirando, a lo que después se encogió de hombros.

“Supongo que no.”

Entonces Yuri lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia los asientos de una mesa libre.

“De ser así, elijo que el joven Leroy se quede con la duda.”

“Tampoco es que estemos celebrando algo esta noche. No tienes que ser tan correcta conmigo,” él rio, justo mientras tomaban asiento. “Y como al parecer tú ya sabes quién soy, tampoco es necesario que seas tan formal; llámame JJ.”

Sin querer Yuri enarcó una ceja, pero no reparó en ello y siguió moviendo los hijos de la situación según el plan.

“No me sentaría mal tener un poco de compañía,” Yuri no miraba a JJ a los ojos sino que a su boca, y este le sonreía. “Estar a solas no es tan divertido como se ve.”

—

Mientras estuvieron en el salón hubo momentos en los que escuchar hablar a JJ causó que deseara rebanarle la lengua, ahí mismo y al frente de todos (y considerando que la especialidad de Yuri estaba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de armas corto punzantes, tal labor no habría sido un problema). Sin embargo, sorpresivamente también hubo otros en los que Yuri sí pudo seguirle hilos de conversaciones en serio interesantes sin tener que fingir que le prestaba atención, causando que la fase de llamar la atención de JJ se estirara bastante más de lo previsto en un inicio.

Tampoco se dio la oportunidad para que bebieran mucho, si bien el plan inicial de Yuri era que así fuera.

Pero ahora con ambos encerrados en uno de los baños del hotel, JJ con los pantalones abajo y Yuri agachado frente a él— cualquier pensamiento o circunstancia anterior a eso dejó de tener importancia, más cuando sus cuerpos parecían funcionar juntos de una forma indescriptiblemente buena e intensa.

Porque siendo honestos, era _en extremo_ poco común que Yuri estuviera dispuesto a llegar así de lejos durante un trabajo, pero en este caso era como si su cuerpo con el de Jean-Jacques se llamasen. Incluso a los pocos minutos de encontrarse; los roces de sus manos, las caricias, las miradas sutiles que pronto rosaron lo obsceno y frases dichas al oído que invitaban a llegar mucho más allá de cualquier otra cosa que Yuri hubiera alguna vez pensado hacer en todo lo que llevaba en ese negocio. Era un comportamiento atrevido, y en otro momento se habría acusado por actuar tan descuidadamente, pero no le importaba, no ahora, y poco después ya dejó de darle cualquier clase de vuelta al asunto. Yuri se estaba _quemando_ vivo y sólo quería tener a JJ cerca, y más y _más_ cerca.

Las inhibiciones de Yuri se perdían a como también lo hacía la noción del paso del tiempo. No obstante, este nunca se atrevió a alzar la mirada, ni siquiera para ver con sus propios ojos a JJ emitir esos sonidos que lo volvían loco.

No fue hasta que escuchó aquel último gemido de placer que se decidiera por fin en mirar hacia arriba y _oh dios no_ ; JJ tenía en su rostro esa expresión estúpida que viene después del goce.

Y Yuri, desde abajo, ahora como hipnotizado no podía dejar de mirarlo—y sí que lo intentó, joder, claro que lo intentó.

JJ apenas si alcanzó a agachar la mirada y dedicarle una sonrisa creciente cuando fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta.

“Señor, ¿se encuentra aquí?”

 _Mierdamierdamierdamierda_. Los ojos Yuri se abrieron en sorpresa y de pronto se volvió consciente de todo: el contexto, el lugar, el plan, la misión, la voz de aquel hombre, _su objetivo_.

Habrá sido por sólo un segundo, o incluso quizás menos, Yuri no estaba seguro y se aterró con siquiera pensarlo; lo único real fue que en ese preciso instante él barajó la fugaz opción, por primera vez en todo lo que sería esa noche, de no asesinar a Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Yuri desechó esa posibilidad tras parpadear rápido un par de veces.

“¿Qué—qué quieres…?” JJ contestó entonces, aun con la respiración entrecortada, ignorante de toda la tormenta que corría por la mente de su acompañante.

“Su padre viene en camino. Necesitamos que usted esté en el salón con el resto de los invitados para cuando él haga ingreso.”

“ _Agh_ ,” suspiró. “Estaré allá en un minuto,” el guardaespaldas respondió afirmativamente y luego se escuchó como sus pisadas se alejaban. Entonces JJ le tendió una mano a Yuri para que se pusiera de pie y limpiase su vestido de arrugas, y luego él se acomodó los pantalones. “No me hace muchas ilusiones, pero parece que el deber me llama.”

Inconscientemente Yuri volvió a bajar la guardia, esta vez debido al toque de tristeza en la voz de JJ fue tan ligero como repentino, y Yuri no entendía la razón de aquello. Tampoco se detuvo en el hecho de lo que implicaba el querer darlo todo por averiguarlo, ni en como todo eso interfería en su misión.

Nuevamente, actuando por poco sin pensar y bajo la ingenua premisa de que _con una oportunidad más sí o sí lo hago_ , Yuri Plisetsky tomó a Jean-Jacques Leroy de ambas manos, quizás con algo más de fuerza de la que se esperaría encontrar en una joven, y las mantuvo juntas, acariciándolas con sus pulgares.

“Quisiera pasar más de tiempo contigo. Tomar un poco de aire antes de que tengas que irte, o algo. Si nos apuramos estaremos bien de tiempo.”

Por un instante JJ no se movió, quizás sorprendido por lo repentino de su acción, quizás incómodo al imaginar qué clase de segundas intenciones esa chica cargaba en su discurso.

“Para charlar. Luces algo apagado, así que pensé…” Yuri agregó, algo avergonzado por tener que aclararlo. “¿Qué dices, nos vamos…?”

—

El convencer a JJ no costó mucho.

Se escabulleron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a lo que era un invernadero dentro del mismo hotel. Yuri concluyó que la mafia debió alquilar el edificio completo para su fiesta, porque a excepción de ellos dos, en el sitio ese no habían otros huéspedes a la vista.

Por un minuto o dos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, observando cada quien por su lado las bellezas de especímenes que brindaba el invernadero. Eventualmente uno de los dos rompió el silencio mencionando cuan hermoso resultaba estar en un lugar así, lo que luego derivó en que los dos comenzaran una conversación ligera, hablando de cosas triviales que iban desde lo frío que se estaba sintiendo ese verano, hasta preguntándose si el otro tenía alguna mascota.

No fue hasta que JJ se acomodara al borde de la fuente que adornaba el centro del invernadero que la verdadera charla comenzaría.

“¿Eres feliz haciendo lo que haces?”

Fue repentino, en efecto. Yuri se sorprendió, no por mucho ya que recobró rápido la compostura, pero sí lo suficiente como para que JJ notara el cambio fugaz en su semblante.

“L-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso. Fue estúpido de mi parte.”

“No, no. Está bien,” Yuri contestó tras exhalar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, aproximándose lentamente hasta donde JJ estaba, se sentase y decidiera sin cuestionarse el responderle sin mentiras, mas sólo omisiones. “No me molesta realmente. Lo que hago, a eso me refiero. O sea, si bien comencé por necesidad, tengo el talento y ya llevo unos cuantos años—además la gente con la que trabajo ahora no está tan mal,” él agachó la mirada y casi al instante imágenes vagas de su equipo conformado por Mila y Otabek pasaron por su mente. Recuerdos fugaces pero que le dejaban una sensación agradable en su interior. “Supongo que me acostumbré después de un tiempo.”

“¿Y a qué edad fue que comenzaste?”

Yuri abrió los ojos y se volteó en dirección al otro.

“A los quince…”

El rostro de JJ se agrió al escuchar esa respuesta.

Yuri supuso que si JJ, en efecto, estaba tomando sus respuestas con las implicaciones que creía, entonces sí hacía sentido ese tipo de reacción. Aunque siendo sinceros, confesar si bien a medias el hecho de haber cometido su primer asesinato pagado a los quince años tampoco hubiera sido una verdad muy alentadora; sin mencionar adicionalmente que ya han sido casi cuatro años desde entonces.

“Lamento oír eso; lo digo muy, muy en serio,” JJ se restregó la mano por el rostro y luego rio en voz baja. “Oyéndote me hace sentir como un estúpido por quejarme de mi vida.”

“No te sientas mal,” dijo Yuri. “De todos modos aún no te he oído quejarte. Adelante, hazlo, es tu momento.”

Yuri sintió que el cuerpo de JJ temblar, por lo que se aprovechó de ello para acurrucarse un poco más a su lado. Si usaba bien la cercanía, en un movimiento rápido podría sacar la navaja que mantenía escondida entre sus muslos y apuñalarlo sin levantar sospechas—

“No hay día que pase y no me diga que esta vida no es para mí.”

Los ojos de Yuri se alzaron, y encontraron los de JJ devolviéndole la mirada. Su corazón se detuvo y por un segundo entró en pánico.

"¿A qué… te refieres con eso?”

JJ suspiró, y aprovechó el silencio del mientras tanto para encender un cigarrillo.

“Desde que tengo uso de razón he admirado a mi padre. Supongo que eso es normal, o eso creí.  Me he esforzado al máximo para cumplir las expectativas de muchas personas, mi padre y mi familia, principalmente. Pero sólo de adulto vine a caer en cuenta de lo que verdaderamente implicaba estar en el negocio familiar y…, y ya teniendo la soga al cuello entendí que es horrible y que no es para mí. Pero ahora es tarde, y no puedo escapar.”

“El cómo te sientes no desaparecerá con tan solo desearlo,” JJ lo miró de reojo y Yuri aprovechó para arrebatarle el cigarrillo de sus dedos. “O bien puedes no hacer nada, ignóralo y vivirás la vida que todos ahí adentro esperan que vivas,” añadió tras lo que fue una corta calada de este, para luego apagarlo en el piso. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo mientras hablaba y él rogaba a la deidad de turno para que su lenguaje corporal no lo fuera a delatar. “Si quieres un cambio, hazlo tú mismo, piensa en algo y toma riesgos, y si el destino es amable, encontrarás una manera.”

JJ abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si buscara en su mente la palabra precisa o la respuesta perfecta, pero al no encontrarla se conformó con asentir.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo claro cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero al final JJ volvió a sonreír y con eso al menos fue como si a Yuri le hubiera vuelto el alma al cuerpo.

Sensación que murió pronto.

“Tienes que irte de aquí,” el mayor soltó.

“¿Eh?”

“Irte de aquí, ahora.”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” de instinto Yuri se puso de pie y se plantó frente a JJ cual gato erizado. “¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? No…, no me puedo ir todavía—No me iré… No aún.”

Los puños del rubio estaban apretados con fuerza. Estaba a tres segundos exactos de mandar al carajo todo el esfuerzo puesto—voz femenina y sobreactuado acento ruso incluidos. El plan estaba a punto de irse a la mierda y ya no le importaba. No entendía bien la raíz del por qué, lo único que tenía claro es que se sentía impotente e indignado.

“¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que están festejando esta noche?” JJ preguntó repentinamente.

Yuri se mordió la lengua y negó en silencio, a lo el otro soltó una risa amarga.

“Claro que no lo sabes. ¡Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!” JJ se puso de pie y nuevamente se dirigió a Yuri. “Lo de ahora es la fiesta de retiro mi padre—Después del brindis final yo seré quien quede a cargo del negocio familiar y en serio, _en serio_ no quiero que estés aquí para ver eso.”

“¿Y eso por qué?” a punto de llegar a los gritos el rubio marcó la distancia con sus brazos. “No aceptaré que me digas lo que tengo que hacer así como así. Tú no tienes idea lo que esta noche significa para mí.”

“¡No, no lo sé, y tampoco sé si quiero saberlo!” JJ replicó ahora también alzando la voz. “Encontrarás mejores noches que esta. Conocerás a otras personas con dinero si eso es lo que buscas, y continuarás tu vida.”

Yuri observaba a JJ en silencio, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de derrota, y no obstante, sin dar ningún indicio de querer moverse.

“No quiero tu puto dinero. Ni el tuyo ni el de nadie.”

“ _Continuarás con tu vida_ ,” repitió JJ, agarrando a Yuri de la muñeca. “Pero no habrá nada que continuar si te quedas acá y algunos de los enemigos de mi familia llegaran a aparecer. Sería una tragedia. Entiéndelo, yo no puedo huir, pero tú sí.”

“¡No me toques!” alejó su mano con violencia. “¿Y sabes qué? El que debería irse ahora mismo de este edificio eres tú, no yo,” le dijo, y por poco no le apuntó con el dedo. “Huye, y aléjate de esta familia antes de que alguien sí sea lo suficientemente valiente e intente matarte con sus propias manos. Quizás sólo así conozcas lo que es el verdadero valor.”

Antes de que JJ pudiese contestar o siquiera procesar sus dichos, Yuri corrió fuera del invernadero y desapareció en la noche.

—

El rubio se golpeó la nuca contra la pared por onceaba vez en menos de un minuto. Yuri se encontraba en el piso abrazándose las rodillas, con el vestido lleno de arrugas desparramado por todos lados, y únicamente iluminado por la parpadeante luz blanca de las escaleras de emergencia.

_En otras palabras: patético._

Suspiró sonoro, y entonces buscó dentro de su olvidada cartera un artefacto circular que simulaba ser un espejo, lo abrió y presionó el botón ubicado al centro de este.

Un par de segundos y la voz de Mila se dejó escuchar desde la otra línea.

“Vaya, vaya. Te tomaste tu tiempo esta ve—“

“Misión fallida.”

El pesado silencio logró que por un segundo Yuri llegara a pensar que la señal de la llamada se había perdido.

“…Yuri, ¿te encuentras bien?”

“Sí—No. O sea sí, pero…, no pude hacerlo…,” frustrado, Yuri mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y apretó su teléfono con semejante intensidad. “No me hagas más preguntas, necesito salir de acá. Ahora.”

“¿…Dónde estás?”

“Escondido en el ala norte del edificio. Avisa a Beka para que comience con la Operación de Salida.”

 _Operación de Salida_ , en situaciones de este tipo y con altas medidas de seguridad involucradas, en realidad era un eufemismo para ‘Otabek creará una distracción lo más cerca posible de tu ubicación, preferentemente usando dinamita, y tú debes ocupar esa oportunidad para escapar.’

Juraría que pudo _escuchar_ a Mila rodar los ojos desde la otra línea.

“Nuestro cliente no estará feliz, y tendremos problemas con el Jefe por esto.”

La voz de la informática sonaba calma, grave inclusive, y esa vez Yuri notó _ese_ atisbo de tono raspado que Mila solía usar al final de cada palabra cada vez que estaba cabreada.

Increíble.

“Te explico luego, ahora sácame de aquí,” Yuri dijo y luego cortó la llamada.

El estruendo de la explosión no se hizo esperar. Un minuto y treinta segundos exactos, y si sus cálculos eran correctos, el escándalo de Otabek provenía del ala este…— _al menos esa noche alguien sí hizo bien su trabajo_.

Yuri negó y se puso de pie. Entre más pronto saliera y asumiera sus errores, más pronto le asignarían a él y a su equipo un nuevo trabajo que esta vez sí sería realizado sin ningún inconveniente.

“¡ _Aquí estabas, chaton_!” el cuerpo de Yuri tembló, sintió frío, y por una fracción de segundo su cuerpo olvidó cómo se supone debía reaccionar ante la voz de quien le llamó. “Oh, Dios. Todos en el salón escucharon la explosión y comenzaron a huir. Pensé que te había pasado algo y—”

“¿C-Cómo supiste que estaba acá?”

No. JJ no podía estar ahí. _No ahora_ , no cuando acababa de caer en cuenta de las consecuencias que sufrirían tanto él como su equipo por no haberlo asesinado. Se estaba odiando por ello y lo último que necesitaba era tenerlo al frente una vez más.

Pero JJ no tenía idea de nada de eso—el pobre iluso hasta se mostró aliviado cuando encontró a Yuri.

“Pregunté al jefe de seguridad y ninguno de los guardias te vio salir, y cuando hablamos por última vez huiste en esta dirección. Ahora sí tenemos que salir de aquí ¡Este edificio ya no es seguro!”

 _¿Siempre será así de diligente?,_ se preguntó Yuri. No hubo tiempo para respuestas auto-fabricadas, porque JJ lo agarró de una de sus muñecas y se dispuso a llevarlo, a rastras si fuera necesario, escaleras abajo y así salir del edificio lo más pronto posible.

Pero JJ no lo pudo arrastrar ni un paso, porque Yuri Plisetsky, asesino profesional, opuso resistencia, y la fuerza superficial usada por JJ en un principio no fue suficiente.

El mayor no dijo nada, como tampoco pareció reaccionar aparte de un ceño a medio fruncir y una mirada confundida. Yuri se dio cuenta—que fue en ese mismo segundo en el que JJ notó algo fuera de lugar en todo el esquema general de la situación.

“Jean-Jacques Leroy…” 

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar la fluidez de la voz repentinamente masculina del otro pronunciando su nombre.

Antes de que JJ pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Yuri se acercó desapareciendo la distancia entre los dos y uniendo sus labios en un beso. JJ lo correspondió casi inmediatamente, en una pasión casi agresiva, dejándose también ser llevado por los pasos de Yuri hasta quedar atrapado entre este y la pared en un beso que ambos sentían, les robaba la cordura y la compostura.

Beso que acabó de manera abrupta cuando JJ sintió algo filoso cortándole el cuello.

Rápidamente JJ se llevó una mano a la herida, viendo así la sangre que brotaba de esta, para luego lanzarle a quien tenía frente suyo una mirada consternada.

“Te he mentido toda la noche,” Yuri añadió, con la vista gacha y gran parte de su cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Sus manos temblaban mientras acomodaba el arete con forma de pirámide (ahora bañado en sangre) de vuelta al lóbulo de su oreja.

JJ intentó articular palabra, cualquiera—la que fuera, pero nada coherente salió, sólo balbuceos incompletos que nada más lograban que entrara más rápido en pánico. Pronto sus rodillas cedieron y su cuerpo se deslizó hasta caer al piso.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido. De pronto Yuri se encontraba sentado de cuclillas frente al hombre asignado como su objetivo, inmóvil por unos segundos, sin siquiera pestañear, y de repente él tomaba una de las manos de JJ, esta vez suavemente, y la arrastraba por sobre su pecho plano.

Los ojos de JJ le miraban concentrado sin mayor expresión distinguible.

“Tu…,” fue lo único entendible que salió de su boca.

Se veía agotado.

“Es un corte superficial,” dijo al tiempo que dejaba la mano de JJ en el regazo de este, sin romper jamás su ya asentado semblante estoico. “Algunas de mis armas, incluyendo estos aretes, están impregnadas de una potente toxina usada como tranquilizante muscular—una sola gota es capaz de dormir a un caballo.”

Entonces Yuri se puso de pie y dio media vuelta.

“Aquí estarás seguro. Despertarás en unas horas, lo prometo.”

Sin mirar atrás se dirigió a las escaleras.

“Tu… tu nombre…,” pero la voz de JJ se escuchó a sus espaldas, débil, cansada y por sobre todo lo anterior, _expectante_.

Yuri se detuvo y no pudo evitar sonreír, todavía intoxicado por esa sensación cercana a un golpe de energía, y nuevamente se odió por ello.

“Me divertí bastante,” aseguró este, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que JJ le oyera.

La mano de Yuri resbaló por el barandal de la escalera de emergencias, al tiempo que exhalaba por la boca una última vez. Asintió, y luego comenzó a descenderlas raudo.

Ya habría tiempo más que suficiente para rememorar cada uno de los errores cometidos en esa noche.

Por ahora, con correr le bastaba.

.

**Author's Note:**

> El prompt del día era Fashion y bueno..., esto pasó. No tengo excusas.
> 
> Quizás* escriba una secuela para esto una vez la semana pliroy termine, pero por ahora la dejo marcada como terminada. Gracias por leer <3


End file.
